


Jason, Percy, and Capes

by burrsir



Series: Jason Gr(ace) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jason, Biromantic Jason, Bisexual Percy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, like so much fluff, superman capes, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/pseuds/burrsir
Summary: In which Jason slowly comes to the realization that he's bi, and that he's ace, and Percy has the proper superman cape for every occasion





	Jason, Percy, and Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Jason is ace and I am projecting
> 
> This is written very differently from my usual style but I'm really proud of how it turned out

So eventually Percy calling Jason “Superman” becomes kind of a _thing_ between them. Jason only lets Percy call him that, and Percy uses it both to kind of tease Jason when he’s being extra heroic and praetor-y, and also as an affectionate nickname for his friend.

One year for his birthday, Percy buys him a Superman cape. He doesn’t wear it often, but it’s big enough that he uses it as a blanket a lot. When they hang out and play video games together, the winner gets to wear the cape. (He’ll never admit it, but sometimes Jason will let Percy win a little easier so that the cape will smell like sea breeze for a while after he leaves.)

A few months later, he sits Percy down and tells him that he likes boys as well as girls. Percy smiles, tells him _that’s awesome!_ and that he does too, and hugs him. Jason hugs him back, burying his face in Percy’s shoulder. They watch a movie that night instead of playing video games, the Superman cape wrapped around them like a blanket where they sit shoulder-to-shoulder on Jason’s couch.

That year, Percy gets Jason another cape for his birthday. This one is just as big, but rather than red, it’s striped blue, purple, and pink. _The bi flag,_ Percy tells him, a huge grin on his face. Then he unfurls it, and Jason sees the crudely sewn Superman logo in the middle. Jason laughs at that, head thrown back and just so damn _happy,_ and Percy laughs with him. Jason refuses to take the cape off for the rest of the day (not that it mattered, since they spent the rest of the day bingewatching sitcoms on Netflix, but it mattered to Jason.)

Sometime later, they’re sitting next to each other on the couch, Percy’s legs flung across Jason’s lap, their video game controllers left on the coffee table from their last round. The bi flag Superman cape is tied around Jason’s shoulders since he’d been the one to blue shell Percy in the last seconds of the race and take first place. Percy leans forward, close enough that Jason can smell that sea breeze that just seemed to follow Percy everywhere, and starts picking at and fidgeting with the edge of the cape. _So, if you’re Superman,_ he begins, nervousness wobbling his voice, _is there any chance… I could be your Lois Lane?_ Jason smiles at him.

Things are going well between them. Dating is fun, even if sometimes their “dates” only consist of lighting a candle on the coffee table as they share a $5 pizza and watch cartoons together. Really, things between them don’t change much, they just get, well, closer. There’s more touching now, and for the most part, Jason likes it. He likes kissing Percy. He likes kissing Percy a _lot,_ actually. And he likes the touching. He likes holding Percy’s hand, and he likes cuddling with him on the couch without fear of it being awkward. He likes when Percy comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle and rests his chin on Jason’s shoulder or presses his forehead to the back of Jason’s neck. He likes when they fall asleep curled up together and wake up with their legs tangled and Percy’s head resting on his chest - even if he drools - the bi flag Superman cape wrapped around them. There’s some things he doesn’t like so much, though. It’s nothing Percy’s done, because Percy would never do something Jason wasn’t explicitly okay with, but it’s the _thought_ of it that bothers him. The thought of removing clothes and touching _other_ places that leaves a distinct feeling of discomfort and repulsion in the pit of his stomach.

Unsure of what to do about it or what it means, he does the only thing he can think of and calls Piper. Surely, a daughter of Aphrodite would know what to do. He tells her what’s been going on, and when he’s done, she tells him that she thinks he may be asexual. When he lets out a noise of confusion, she tells him that it would probably be best if he talked to her half-brother Mitchell, since he actually is ace and could probably explain things better than she could. She gives him her brother’s number, and he thanks her.

Jason steels himself for what is to come. The talk with Mitchell had helped, and now that Jason has the proper words to put with what he’s feeling, he decided it was time to talk to Percy about it. It’s date night, which this time means takeout, a “clean linen” scented candle Jason had bought on sale, and a Star Wars marathon. When Percy steps through Jason’s front door, he greets him with a kiss and tells him he needs to talk to him before dinner. Percy nods, then asks if everything is okay as they sit facing each other on the couch. Jason nods, takes a deep breath, and carefully lays things out on the table, metaphorically speaking. He tells Percy about how much he likes being with him, but how the thought of doing… he fumbles for words… _more_ … makes him nauseous. It’s nothing Percy had done wrong, just that this is who he is. He’s asexual, he explains, sex-repulsed. And he feels Percy has a right to know.

Percy has been nodding along as Jason explains things, ending with how he doesn’t think he’ll ever be okay with doing anything much beyond what they are doing currently. _Okay,_ Percy tells him. He’s happy with how they are now, anyway, and he loves Jason so much that as long as Jason is happy, he will be happy, and that he’s happy Jason’s comfortable enough to tell him and that things are perfect as they are, and—

 _Oh._

He’d said—

 _I love you too,_ Jason says, and pulls Percy into a tight embrace for a few moments before pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. That kiss brakes when Percy’s smile grows too big for it. The rest of date night goes off without a hitch, and they fall asleep halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ cuddled together under both Superman capes.

When Jason’s birthday rolls around again, he’s surprised when Percy hands him a familiar looking box. He opens it, and instead of blue, purple, and pink, the cape he pulls out is striped with black, gray, white, and purple. Percy’s grin is so bright Jason can’t help but smile back. He unfurls it, and sees the Superman logo stitched into it, slightly neater than it was on his bi flag one. He hugs Percy then, and Percy hugs him back, whispering _I love you, Superman,_ into the junction of Jason’s neck and shoulder. There’s a lot of kissing after that. Then, they end up curled in the corner of the couch, legs tangled together and Percy half on Jason’s lap. Jason has his newest cape wrapped around his shoulders, while Percy has taken the bi flag one, and the red one lays across their laps. They talk for hours, about everything and nothing, from some new designs Annabeth has been coming up with to which flavor of Starburst tastes the best. Jason isn’t sure exactly when they drift off, but the last thing he remembers is nuzzling into Percy’s hair and being hit with that sea breeze as if he’s actually sitting on the sand and looking out at the ocean itself, and a passing thought about how comfortable and perfect he feels wrapped up there with Percy and all of their capes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @acejasongrace!


End file.
